Green Eggs
Green Eggs & Ham (or commonly known as Dr. Seuss' Green Eggs and Ham) is a show on Netflix which has been first released on November 8, 2019, based on 1960 children's book of the same name by Dr. Seuss. Why It Rocks #Stats very faithful to the book it was based on. # The occasional Dr. Seuss like rhymes you can hear. Like the fact they explain what’s going on. #The characters, even including the narrator, are very entertaining with tons of personality. #The show will often have characters from other Dr. Seuss stories cameo and make references to his other books, such as “Oh, the places you’ll go!...hopefully not jail.” #The theme song is totally hilarious. #They manage to create an entire story driven show based on a 50 word book. # The animation is usually really good, with each episode having some legitmately amazing bits of animation. # Guy-Am-I isn't cranky, grumpy man, because for this series, Guy-Am-I finally became an average nice guy. #Each of the book’s characters has a distinct personality, like how Fox (now named Michael) has a terrible egg addiction and Goat is a ruthless bounty hunter. # Creative plot. It’s not a cliche one, but an understandable and relatable one. # Sam-I-Am and Guy-Am-I finally get their show since they had been the iconic duo of Dr. Seuss’ book. # It introduces new characters like Michellee and E.B. that are both likable with good writing, and the BADGUYS which are what makes the show's comedy even better. # Pleasant voice-acting. For instance, Adam DeVine, who voiced an obnoxious character called Pizza Steve from Uncle Grandpa and Julian from Ice Age: Collision Course, did a good job voicing Sam-I-Am. # The art-style is faithful to Dr Seuss’s art-style, not too different either. The character designs are the most noticeable. #There is a fantastic and actually unforeseeable plot twist towards the end where it’s revealed that Sam I Am was actually intending to sell Mr. Jenkins to Snerz the whole time. # Character development at it’s best. For instance, you can see the scenes where Sam and Guy deal with problems with each other, and Michellee tries to ease out of her status as an overprotective mother for her daughter's happiness. #Sam is given a surprisingly heartbreaking backstory where his mother dropped him off at an orphanage, and her being the root of his love of green eggs and ham; then later in the episode “There”, when Guy says “you don’t fit anybody, not even your own mother!”, there’s an aura around the scene that reads “okay, buddy, you may have taken it a bit too far there.” # A decent mix of serious moments and funny/comedic moments in order to fit the tone of each episode plot. Bad Qualities # The animation, while good, is missing the gritty fur textures that the iconic Dr. Seuss art-style usually has (the intro at the very least has it), and some corners are clearly cut. #The relationship between Guy and Michellee follows a bit of an annoying pattern; “they trust each other, now Michellee hates him. They trust each other, now Michellee hates him.” This can come off as frustratingly repetitive and makes the character feel reversed. Reception The series has a 100% Certified Fresh rating on Rotten Tomatoes. Trivia * This show is the most expensive animated series produced on Netflix. One can assume that most of the budget went into the backgrounds, animation, voice acting, and use of licensed songs. Also, the show went through numerous retakes (8-9) each episode. ￼ * Ellen DeGeneres is one of the executive producers of the show, who also worked on The Ellen Show.